Husband Problems
by Shireen Tay
Summary: It was one year ago when Mikan married to Natsume. They had a sweet relationship but, after an accident happened the famous couple was separated. Why did it turn out like that? Who could do this? How did it happen? Please Read.
1. The Life Of Love

**Summary:**_It was one year ago when Mikan married to Natsume. They had a sweet relationship but, after an accident happened the famous couple was separated. Why did it turn out like that? Who could do this? How did it happen? Please Read._

**XX-.-XX-.-XX-.-XX**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. It belongs to someone else! Characters might be OOC.**

**Written by **

**Michiru-Ichigo**

**Beta-reader is**

**k0nek0**

**XX-.-XX-.-XX-.-XX**

**Chapter One:**

**The Life Of Love  
**

**Mikan Sakura**,who married with **Natsume** one year ago, is now **pregnant. **.  
**Natsume Hyuuga**, who loves Mikan as always and the baby too.  
**Ruka Nogi**, is now **Hotaru's** husband.  
**Hotaru Imai**, has already **two** kids with her husband **Ruka.**

**XX-.-XX-.-XX-.-XX**

"Welcome home, Natsume!" A brunette yelled with a loud voice from the kitchen because she was making dinner. Who are they? **Natsume ****Hyuuga**, a handsome 28 years old husband who works at a fashion company named **P. P. F. **Our rebellious heartthrob became a fashion designer. Yes, you heard me right, a fashion designer.

"Oh..Mikan, how is our baby?" Natsume asked as he loosened his black and white tie. Then he walked to kitchen and hugged Mikan with his arms around her waist.

"It's healthy and well, Natsume, I made a bento for you. It's at dinner table over there."Mikan said as she washed some plates.

"What? Hmm...I'm not very hungry. I just ate steak with some friends." Natsume said. After Mikan heard that she felt hurt cause she's everyday busy with cooking many kinds of food for Natsume to eat, but her husband never bothered to touch it. Natsume also never noticed that Mikan could have been hurt of such things.

That was Mikan. Natsume's wife and someone who could be hurt really fast.

**Mikan Sakura, **a beautiful lady married to **Natsume Hyuuga. **The little tangerine is 26 years old and working as a housewife at home. She knows a lot about cooking and chores. The brunette always wanted her husband to show more affection to her, but nothing ever came of it.

**XX-.-XX-.-XX-.-XX**

"Say Mommy..M-O-M-M-Y."Hotaru said as she spelled the word for her children. **Hotaru Imai**, 26 years old. After those years ago became more lovely towards her children and husband but, her love for **MONEY **never changed a bit**. Ruka Nogi**, 27 years old. He became a business man. Our animal lover has now a popular zoo. It's the biggest zoo in Tokyo city, **Tokyo Zoo.**

**XX-.-XX-.-XX-.-XX  
XxSkipxX**

Natsume, who wasn't wearing any clothes except a short towel around his waist that covered his manhood, just came out of the bathroom after taken a long hot and steamy bath. After he changed our clothes designer was wearing his sweats. Natsume went to his bureau and started drawing a model with his fashion design.

**XxSkipxX**

It was 11.49 pm. Natsume, who was still busy drawing his design didn't notice that Mikan was a few meters behind him. She was holding a cup that contained hot tea and walked to her husband. Natsume turned around to get something for his design, but he still didn't knew that Mikan was walking towards him and his left hand make the cup of hot tea drop it down. Mikan got hurt at her left hand because the tea was hot. Natsume design papers got all wet and ugly. All those designs were now nothing but a blur on those papers. Natsume was shocked while Mikan didn't knew that the papers got destroyed.

"Mi-kan"Natsume said quietly.

"Natsume must worried about my hand. I should try to cheer him up and let him smile!" Mikan thought.

"Yes? Natsume,it's okay now. My ha-" Mikan sentence was cut off by Natsume.

"What do you mean with "it's okay". Did you even see what you did?"Natsume said with an angry tone in his voice while holding the ugly blur in his right hand. Mikan's eyes widened when she realized what she did. She began to feel guilty and apologized "Sorry,…I'm really sorry, Natsume." Mikan said while looking at the ground.

"Get. Out."Natsume said as he pointed towards the door of the bedroom.

"Al-alright" Mikan said while she quickly picked the pieces of the cup of the laminated floor. The palm of her hand got hurt in the process when she held the sharp piece too tight. The sad brunette started crying while sitting on the couch downstairs.

What about Natsume? Well, he was still in the room stressing about the deadline for tomorrow. He has to give it by tomorrow. The design he worked so hard on was all destroyed now.

**XxNext DayXX**

Natsume woke up early and went to work .Mikan slept on the couch. Her hands stopped bleeding although the whole wound wasn't closed yet.

**XxP.P.FxX  
P.P.F**-_**Paradise Pure Fashion**_

"Mr. Hyuuga, the boss was asking you about the design. Could you please give it to him? He is in his office now."The manager secretary said. After that she walked away from Natsume sight.

"Crap"Natsume whispered while he sat down on a couch in a lobby.

"Here you go, Natsume "Someone said as he/she holding was holding a file.

"What is this?"Natsume asked as he looked the **girl **who was his partner named Yumiko Ryou.

"These are the fashion clothes that I designed for you. You should give it to Mr.Daniel now."Yumiko said as Natsume accepted the file hesitantly and walked away.

"Thanks"Natsume whispered. Yumiko heard that and turned around to face Natsume "Welcome, Natsume."

**XX-.-XX-.-XX-.-XX**

At 4.00 pm, Mikan was about to go out to a park, but the telephone rang. She picked it up and said "Hello?"

"Mikan?" Natsume said while standing outside the office of Mr.Daniel.He already gave his designs to the boss, or better said: Yumiko's designs.

"Yes?"Mikan knew the familiar voice of Natsume.

"Mikan, I-I'm really sorry about yesterday." Natsume apologized. "I mean, I was really stressing out cause the deadline was about a half day."

"It's okay, it was my fault too."Mikan said feeling relieved that everything was alright.

"How about us going out for dinner tonight?"Natsume asked.

"Really? It has been a long time since we went out together. Of course I'll go!"Mikan was surprised that Natsume asked her out for dinner.

"Okay, How about 7:00pm? I'll come and fetch you. Alright?"Natsume asked again.

"Sure!"Mikan was so happy after she laid down the phone. She jumped around in the living room while clapping her hands the whole time.

"Oh, yeah!"Mikan shouted.

"What to wear? What to wear? Skirt? Dress?"Mikan said to herself.

How long has it been since their last date? There was only the honeymoon after marrying. So, Mikan sure was happy now. The excited brunette looked at the clock. It was 4.13pm, she still had 2 hours more to go. So, Mikan went to park to buy a ice-cream.

She bought a strawberry cone as always. It was her favorite flavor. Mikan was siting on a bench with a beautiful view at the lake and licked her ice-cream. The wind blew her hair gently and the lake shined with many colors. Suddenly someone sat next to her

"Yo! Mikan"Satoru greeted. Satoru Hayashi is Mikan neighbour. Satoru liked Mikan a lot. His feelings were like this since he moved next to them. You could say that it was like love at first sight. He was a designer too, but an animation designer . He knew that Mikan and Natsume married, but what can you do about love? He still liked the brunette and was always trying to be with Mikan when Natsume was not around. It was like a plan to make Mikan fall for him.

"Toru-kun? Hi! Did you already finished your animation project?."Mikan greeted back.

"Yeah. So you look really excited for something. Care to tell me about it?"Satoru asked as he looked at Mikan. There was something different with her smile today. Something...Special.

"Natsume asked me to go out with him for dinner."Mikan said and licked her ice cone.

"Hah?" Satoru's jaw fell on the ground.

"Oh, it's almost time to go. It was really nice to chat with you, Toru-kun. Bye!"Mikan said after she took a final bite and threw her leftovers in a trashcan.

"Mikan..."Satoru whispered as he look the sky.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00**

THE END OF CHAPTER

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**XX-.-XX-.-XX-.-XX**

_**So, what will happen next? First, she's happy for 1 hour. Then, she's sad for 2 hours with crying. Will it be hurt and pain forever? What's going to happen in the next chapter?**_

**Preview for Next Chapter 2  
What's the most HURT**

"_Mikan, sorry…"_

"_Did you _h_ad fun? Enjoy it..."_

"_Nat-su-me, I want…"_

**A/N**_:Thanks for reading. Please review if it interest you. I'll be continuing this if it gets 12 reviews..at least. Sorry for short chapter coz,..I don't know weather you guys liked or not, please review if you liked it!! THANKS!_

**XX-.-XX-.-XX-.-XX**

Thanks for reading!  
THX


	2. What's HURT the most?

**Summary:**_It was one year ago when Mikan married to Natsume. They had a sweet relationship but, after an accident happened the famous couple was separated. Why did it turn out like that? Who could do this? How did it happen? Please Read._

**XX-.-XX-.-XX-.-XX**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. It belongs to someone else! Characters might be OOC.**

**Written by **

**Michiru-Ichigo**

**XX-.-XX-.-XX-.-XX**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**What's the MOST Hurt?**

**

* * *

**

_Preview Last Chapter:_

_"Yeah. So you look really excited for something. Care to tell me about it?"Satoru asked as he looked at Mikan. There was something different with her smile today. Something...Special._

_"Natsume asked me to go out with him for dinner."Mikan said and licked her ice cone._

_"Hah?" Satoru's jaw fell on the ground._

_"Oh, it's almost time to go. It was really nice to chat with you, Toru-kun. Bye!"Mikan said after she took a final bite and threw her leftovers in a trashcan._

_"Mikan..."Satoru whispered as he look the sky._

_End of Last Chapter._

_

* * *

  
_

When Mikan reached home, she get ready. Luckily, she's only in 3 months so, her dress still fit her body. She wear her favorite dress, orange with white flowers and there ribbon dress.

Time has passed.

She's still waiting for Natsume.  
To come and fetch her.  
To a romantic dinner.  
To have a little talk.  
Share things together.  
Enjoying each other company.  
More importantly, say to  
Each other that  
' I Love You '

That's what Mikan hope for it. She tried to call but Natsume didn't answered. The clock showed that it's 22.01 o'clock.

Tik Tok. 23.36 o'clock.  
Ting Tong.  
Knock Knock Knock !!!

" Natsume?" Mikan whispered herself. She was so worried that Natsume may got into accident. But, when she opened the door. She saw Natsume's grin.

"What's wrong? Natsume? Are you alright?" Mikan said as her tone was so worried.

"What's make you think that's are something wrong with me?" Natsume said as he get off his shoes and walked toward the staircase.

Mikan was relief that Natsume looks alright and nothing happen to him.

" _Thank God, I'm worried too much. Dinner can wait" _Mikan thought as sigh with relief.

"Natsume, not that I'm mind but I just want know where you been when you promised me that you'll have a date with me tonight?"

"Date with you? That's no such a thing. I'll willing to date with the other girls out there than you!"Natsume shouted out loud.

"Natsume? Are you drunk?" Mikan was going to burst out her tears.

"No. I don't know why I would be with you! You're annoying, crybaby, and anything about you. There all not my types!!!!" Natsume shouted as he walked up to staircase and closed the door loudly.

Mikan fell down and cried softly.

"_What happened to my Natsume?"_ Mikan thought.

**Flashback**

Natsume was getting up from my desk to fetch Mikan for our first night date after honeymoon. Suddenly, the door opened and there Yumiko Ryou.

"Ah, Ryou. Thanks for the draw by the way. I need to go now" Natsume said as he get his black coat and walked passed Yumiko.

"Natsume, that's bad. You know, I've helped you and now all you do is left me here?" Yumiko said as Natsume stopped from walking.

"I thought I said a 'thank you'?" Natsume said as now he staring at her with anger eyes.

"Yes, you did but 'thank you' isn't enough. Do you think?" Yumiko said in flirty way.

"And what make you think I want to make you think 'thank you' is enough?" Natsume started flirted with Yumiko.

"A dinner?"

"I am on the way to fetch my wife for dinner. Perhaps next time." Natsume said as his mood changed when he remember how hurt is Mikan is last night.

"Ah. Then give me one reason why you didn't finish your draw? I remember that you've draw a few before you went home." Yumiko said as she was smirking. Natsume remembered what Mikan did last night and his anger increased.

"Let's go to Izakaya" Natsume said as he walked away while Yumiko followed as she smirking.

Meanwhile Natsume enjoying the accompany with Yumiko. As Mikan was worried about Natsume's safe.

**End of the flashback**

Once again, Mikan was slept alone on cold couch. The next day, Mikan made bacon, sausage, eggs and toast for breakfast. The clock show 06.45 o'clock. Mikan was waiting for Natsume to apology to him.

"_Maybe he's still angry about the incident"_ Mikan thought. Suddenly, there a knock.

"It must be the postman" Mikan whispered as she opened the door. It's Satoru.

"Toru-kun?? Why are you at here in this kind of hour?" Mikan said as shocked.

"Well, I just finished my jog. While I walked by your house. Smell something delicious. So, here am I. Hungry." Satoru said as blush appeared on his face which make Mikan think it's cute.

"Well, why don't you come in then?" Mikan said as she opened the door widely to welcome Satoru.

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all. I always make lots of them." Mikan said as Satoru walked in and went to dinning table.

"Wow. That's kind a lot? Natsume can eat all up? If I were him, I'll die from happiness. By the way, how's the date?" Satoru said as he getting himself for breakfast. Minutes has passed, Satoru stopped from eating. He saw Mikan stared at the food with sad look.

"Mikan?"

"You know, never once Natsume tried to eat what I've make for him and the date? Forgot about it." Mikan said as she felt like she was going to burst out her tears. Out of blue, Satoru hugged Mikan.

"Mikan, you can tell me. If there anything that I can help you?" Satoru asked in kindly way.

"I don't know. I want my Natsume back. The Natsume that I knew, will never ever hurt or make me cry. He won't." Mikan said softly as her tears keeps failing.

"Mikan, sorry that I made you cry again" Natsume said as he want Mikan removed herself from Satoru.

"Come here, Mikan" Natsume said as his arms opened widely for Mikan to hug.

Mikan pushed Satoru away and rushed to Natsume.

"Natsume !! You're so bad!!" Mikan shouted as her hands kept hitting Natsume's chest.

"Mikan, I'm sorry." Natsume said as his eyes shot to Satoru with anger look. Satoru noticed that but he ignored it and continued his breakfast. Natsume pushed Mikan away slowly as Mikan looked at Natsume curiously.

"Hayashi, Do you mind leave us a moment?" Natsume said in anger tone.

"Sure" Satoru said as he took sausage and walked away.

"By the way, it's delicious. If Hyuuga didn't eat then give it to me!!" Satoru shouted from the main door.

"Mikan, don't let him in again." Natsume said as he walked toward the dinning table and took one piece of bacon. Mikan felt that she can die right now from happiness.

"Nice but next time I'll take out so, you can relax more." It'll obvious that Natsume don't want Mikan to cook because of Satoru. Satoru Hayashi always tried to make Mikan to fall in love with him even though he knew Mikan is Natsume's wife.

"Natsume, why? What you want me to do then? If I don't cook?" Mikan said as she felt hurt cause cooking is one of her hobbies. How could Natsume said that?

"How's our baby?" Natsume don't want to let her know the reason but he can't find a reasonably so, he avoided the question. As always, Mikan as naïve didn't realize it.

"Baby is doing great. Next week, are you free?"

"I guess. Why?"

"I've registered our name to the course."

"What course?" Natsume asked curiously while opened the refrigerator and picked up a cup of milk.

"You know those courses that teach you how to handle baby and etc."

"Alright"

Which make Mikan's day, Natsume rarely agreed something she like or want him to do and she totally looking forward.

**Next Week**

"Natsume, shouldn't you be here?" Mikan said on the phone with Natsume.

"Be where??" Natsume said in lazily tone.

"Maria's Love Baby !!"

"What's that?" Natsume shouted curiously. Suddenly, there's voice from background.

"Nat-su-me, I want more!! Hurry, baby." The girl moaned. Mikan on the phone look like ghost.

"Natsume, who's there?" Mikan said with calmly tone.

"None of your bu-" Natsume said but cut by

"I'm sorry. It seems like you having fun. Enjoy. Goodbye." Mikan said as she ran away from the Maria's Love Baby's room to the car. Suddenly, there's a guy---

* * *

**THE END OF CHAPTER**

**XX-.-XX-.-XX-.-XX**

**Thank You**

**Please Review**

**

* * *

  
**

**The Prince**

_Time has passed  
And I'm still waiting at here  
Waiting for you  
To save me  
Waiting for you __  
To see you like my prince  
A prince charming_

_With a charming smile  
Once I see you  
I've fallen for you  
It's the most happiest moment  
When I realised that I'm falling for you_

_The moment  
I saw you  
With the prince costume  
I felt you're the only one to be my prince  
The only one_

_Moment that I saw you  
Your smile, I'll remember til death  
Your charming smile  
Your prince costume  
And  
Yourself_

**_- Shireen Tay _ll 15th Sept 2009 ll**

_

* * *

**Please Review. I need it. This chapter won't be exist without those reviews. Those reviews give me a lot of strength to write again. Thank You. Thank You So MUCH !!!**  
_


	3. The Relationship PLUS Author's Game

**Sorry, just want to correct few mistake here and guess what? Next week, will post the next chapter! Give you little peek just so, you would give me more reviews kay?**

**Chapter 4 of Husband Problem Preview **

_"Interesting. Since when has MY. BAKA. belonged to someone else?"_

_"Just tell me, who am I to you?"_

_"Say, the baby belongs to who?"_

**Well, well, well, who want it by this week? More reviews? Thanks a lot. **

**For your information, **

**To my reviews, I always love to know what you think and your reviews. So, why don't we make some fun here? Each chapter I would posts few questions in the end of the chapter, if your idea, answers or whatever seems logic or interesting. I would put your name into my next chapter and that I DEDICATION for the whoever got me in each chapter. Agree? **

* * *

**A/N  
Hey everyone! I know that it's been like years since I updated my last chapter but here I am! I can't promise you that I'll be able to update every week/month but I promise you I will make sure this story will be completed, if possible, by next year. So, no worries!**

**Though I abandoned my Gakuen Alice stories, I still come to visit this site, not because of Gakuen Alice but because of Twilight. I am a huge fan of Twilight! Although I still read Gakuen Alice sometimes. Hey, I am still here right? Gakuen Alice still in my top five anime list!**

**I don't know about this but my writing style might be different now. I forgot the ideas when I wrote this story but I got awesome ideas. I have to say, after I read almost every Twilight fiction stories, I now understand what I want when I read and probably you do, too. We all want to keep the story in line—as well as reaching it out to the readers, NO OOC, understanding the gist of the story, updating regularly and most of all, we all want that romance! Haha, I am reader as well and I would try my best to achieve these! **

**Lastly, I might lose some of my old readers (sad case) but I hope I can gain more new ones. I would like to let you know that I write stories because I love English and I want to improve my grammar. And I hope I can meet more friends, and here, I treat you guys like my family.**

**Anyway, here it is. Enjoy!**

**This is disclaimed, all recognizable characters aren't mine.**

* * *

**Written by  
Michiru Ichigo**

**Beta-reader / Credits to  
Ria Lee**

* * *

_Previous Chapter _

_"Natsume, shouldn't you be here?" Mikan said on the phone with Natsume._

_"Be where?" Natsume said in lazy tone._

_"Maria's Love Baby!"_

_"What's that?" Natsume shouted curiously. Suddenly, a muffled voice was heard._

_"Nat-su-me, I want more! Hurry, baby." The girl moaned. Mikan on the phone looked like she saw a ghost._

_"Natsume, who's there?" Mikan said with a calm tone._

_"None of your busi—" Natsume said but he was cut off mid-sentence._

_"I'm sorry. It seems like you're having fun. Enjoy. Goodbye." Mikan said as she ran away from the room to her car. _

End of Last Chapter

* * *

Suddenly, a guy bumped into Mikan and before Mikan fell, he held her tightly on her wrist and waist. When Mikan turned, she was shocked to see that Satoru was the one holding her. Satoru wasn't surprised at all. After all, she was the only one in the place with long brown auburn hair while sporting a long polkadot-printed maternity dress.

"Satoru? Why—" but he was interrupted by the man.

"Mikan, are you alright? Are you hurt?" said Satoru with a tinge of worry in his tone as he released Mikan from his arms. Mikan stared at Satoru for awhile, trying to register what he was talking about.

Mikan, with realization hitting her, thought, _'__It __been __long __time,__the __same __worried __look __that __I __have __always __loved __to__see__…__Natsume__…'_

"No, Satoru. I am alright. So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, you told me that you've got baby classes today so, I came by to see," said Satoru with a nervous look plastered on his face.

"Oh Satoru, that is so nice of you."

"I also heard that you needed a partner, right? Where is Hyuuga?"

"Well, he's…busy" said Mikan as she trying to look everywhere but Satoru. Satoru noticed something in Mikan's actions.

"What's wrong, Mikan?" said Satoru as he held both of Mikan's shoulders.

As usual, Mikan tear ducts gave up as she whispered, "He—cheated on me," and she continued sobbing as she covered her face.

"What?" shouted Satoru as the doctor came to check on the ruckus.

"Mister, this is a hospital. Could you please minimize your voice?" said the doctor as she turned to Mikan and realized that she was crying.

"Miss, are you alright?" said the Doctor as she got concerned about Mikan's disposition mainly because the brunette is pregnant and she body was trembling. Satoru answered in her behalf.

"Yes, she will be alright. And yes, I will minimize my voice. Sorry Doctor—"

"Doctor Jane" said as she offered her hand to Satoru while he released his hands from Mikan shoulder and shook hands with Doctor Jane.

"Are you joining our class for today, Miss—" said as she held her iPad with the list of participants of the classes.

"Mikan Hyuuga," said Satoru in bitter voice when he mentioned 'Hyuuga' as searched for Mikan's name on her iPad and, after a while, she finally found 'Natsume & Mikan Hyuuga'.

"Well, come to our class. It is about to start. , please bring your wife to wash up then come back?" said as she gave a smile for both of them and turn to right and went off. Satoru was staring at Mikan, they smiled when thought Satoru was .

"Come on Mikan, I'm sure that is some mistake. Why don't we join the class? After all, you've been dying to go this class since you registered," said Satoru as he smiled widely and together, they walked to the class as Mikan took a few tissues from the counter on their way to the room and wiped her tears.

"Well, as long as Satoru is here for me!" said Mikan as she smiled widely but in her heart was still full of bitterness.

After the call, Mikan is no longer talking to Natsume while the latter, as usual, is comfortable with all the silent treatment.

Nowadays, Satoru always accompanies Mikan to the baby classes. Satoru even schedules half of his time to take good care of Mikan and the baby. Mikan never asks for explanation from Natsume because Mikan doesn't want to know the truth just as Satoru doesn't want to give more thoughts or stress to Mikan.

Although Natsume, deep in his heart, misses Mikan loud voice and her touch but he thought, he never really did anything wrong. He did thought about the call, since Mikan started acting strangely but he can't think of what he had done wrong. As much as Natsume wanted to ask, he doesn't have the time to sit properly and ask plus he knew pregnant women are very emotional and he doesn't want to deal about it.

After four months, advised her husband which isn't actually Satoru—but they never plan to correct her. Anyways, advised him since pregnant women in four to five months would be more emotional and always hungry.

And one night around 4:16AM, Mikan woke up as the baby in her tummy kept on asking for food. Mikan didn't want to wake Natsume up so, she went to find some food but her appetite is now craving for cake. Mikan can't help wake Natsume up.

"Natsume?" said Mikan as she shook Natsume's shoulder. Natsume slowly opened one eye.

"What do you want?" said Natsume lazily after realizing it was Mikan as he closed his eyes once again.

"Could you please go buy cake for me?"

"Well, you got hands and legs right?"

"Well, yes?" said Mikan curiously don't understand.

"BUY YOURSELF! GET OUT!"

"But—" before she could finish the sentence, Mikan thought of Satoru so she went to call him.

"Satoru?"

"Isn't our sweet Mikan with her baby hungry?" said Satoru sweetly. Satoru always stays up late because of Mikan besides he's got project to be pass by next week.

"I am sorry—"

"It is okay, Mikan. What do you need? Cake, I assume?"

"Yes" said Mikan brightly.

"Well, that will be delivered in half an hour. If I get late for one second, you can punch me," said Satoru as he walked out of the house while grabbing his keys.

"Please be late then," said Mikan sweetly.

"Haha, alright, I'll go now,"

Exactly half an hour later, Satoru came to her house with the cake she asked. While Mikan ate the cake with Satoru wanting to do something, Natsume came out to get water and saw…

* * *

A/N

**My bad.**

**Well, if you must know I am rushing to finish this story. I don't want to abandon this story anymore and my time is running. **

**If possible I wish I can finish this month but the timing was not right at all. Also, my stories must go to my beta-reader first. Well, here are some questions: **

**What does Satoru want to do?**

**What was the thing that Natsume witnessed**

**Is Natsume really cheating on Mikan?**

**If you must know, Doctor Jane is not ordinary, any reasons why?**

**Start reviewing! XD Reviews make my day! And I must say, without you guys, I won't be writing this story anymore. I came back here because I saw that there are new reviewers so without hesitation, I am writing again because of you guys!**

**LASTLY, THANK YOU SO MUCH TO MY BETA (RIA LEE) WHO FINISHED BETA ONLY FOR ONE DAY BECAUSE my last beta took ONE MONTH also haven't finish and I need to keeps asking which I really hate because it look annoyed to her as well as me. LOL**

**REVIEWS **


	4. Stage One : Jealousy

**A/N : ****To my reviews, I always love to know what you think and your reviews. So, why don't we make some fun here? Each chapter I would posts few questions in the end of the chapter, if your idea, answers or whatever seems logic or interesting. I would put your name into my next chapter and that I DEDICATION for the whoever got me in each chapter. Agree?**

* * *

**Summary : **_It was one year previous when Mikan had married to Natsume. They had a sweet relationship but, after an accident happened, the famous couple was separated. Why did it turn out like that? Who could do this? How did it happen?_

**Written by  
**_**Michiru Ichigo**_

**Credits to Agustina, who loves Shii-chan dearly.**

**Dedication  
The Burnt Jewel **

**Who has been read every details in my story **

* * *

**Previous Chapter **

"_Well, that will be delivered in half an hour. If it's late one second, you can punch me-" Satoru said as he walked out of the house while he grabbed his keys._

"_Please be late then." said Mikan sweetly._

"_Haha,.alright. I'll go now."_

_Meanwhile Satoru came back and of course, with a delicious-looking cake decorated with fresh, red strawberries, and to sum up, on time. While Mikan was eating the cake, Satoru wanted to, oh!… just as Natsume was coming out to get water. And he saw…_

**End of Last Chapter**

* * *

**Stage One of Jealousy **

Meanwhile Satoru came back and of course with a delicious-looking cake decorated with fresh, red strawberries, and to sum up, on time. While Mikan was eating the cake, Satoru wanted to laugh out loud **so** much_; _the way Mikan ate as if there was no tomorrow was just about to make him crack.

Natsume, coincidentally, came out to get some water and saw Mikan directingfunny looksto Satoru, who looked rather jolly, and Natsume, always meant to eavesdrop, couldn't do less than hear their conversation.

"_Well, thank you for the cake; in return I make you laugh." Said Mikan with her mouth full with cake, her eyes smiling._

"**Haven't seen you always make me laugh? Don't you know you're the only one that is able to do this much?" Natsume thought rather spitefully. **

"_You sure you want to thank me?" Satoru said as he laughed. " My tummy hurts; it feels like you are taking revenge on me because I was on time." Some merry tears could be seen in the back of his eyes; Mikan, in the mean time, stared him dumbly. _

"_Wha-what?" She stammered._

_The man laughing tried taking a deep breath, presented her a full smile and added "I mean, you are making my stomach ache. I feel awful now, don't you feel guilty, you little!" _

"_If you must know, I feel proud! I can't believe I am a pro with this." said Mikan jokingly; she rubbed her fingernails with her sweater as if she was polishing them. _

"_Oh my, when has my Mikan turned to be such an evil being?" Satoru said impishly. _

"**Interesting. Since when has MY. BAKA. belonged to someone else?" Natsume continued thinking, noting the possesive way in which Satoru adressed his wife.**

Natsume had been hiding right at the corner of the room, hidden by the entrance to the mentioned, where they couldn't actually see him. He finally came to their view after standing there for some while, quite full of the flirty-flirty spectacle taking place.

_Somehow dazed, Mikan's thoughts were visibly disturbed, which showed in her absent expression. "He just said __**'My Mikan'**__… I miss the way Natsume called out to me with his typical '__**Baka**__'." She was turning melancholy; she had to stop herself! So a mental slap sounded quite handy in the moment; she couldn't do less. "Ahh… Mikan! Natsume cheated on you! You shou—why is it that I feel very warm suddenly?" thought Mikan as she turned to her left side, speechless when she saw Natsume standing with his now very cold eyes right next to her. _

Obviously, Satoru and Mikan hadn't realized his presence, until he placed himself in front of the coffee table in which the cake laid now in half. He stood in the middle of the two, yet he couldn't quite interrupt the vision of the other; they were seated opposite to each other, and he was still somehow on the side, taking note they were all surrounding the table.

_Satoru had been just as absent-minded as Mikan. "Damn, I just referred to her as mine. Now she's either thinking to kick me out of the house or she—wait. Is it summer now? How come it's so warm suddenly?" _

When he glanced to his side, he found the same sight as her; a rather angsty Natsume; glaring daggers towards, guess who? Towards him, much to his fright.

His face that now seemed as stone had the words what-the-heck-is-happening-here savagely carved, but before he could say something and leash out the Third World War Mikan tried to explain.

"Natsume, Satoru is here to bring food for me and the baby. Please don't misunderstand."She began in a pleading tone.

An uncomfortable silence followed after her sentence. Natsume now directed his gaze towards her, which only showed doubts and more doubts.

Satoru noticed he was the third wheel.

"Y-yeah, I should go now. Sorry for disturbing." He tried to greet politely in his unusually nervous tone, but there was not much more he could do. He was scared that Natsume might harm Mikan as well as the baby; he had an impression that he was from the violent type. It was true that he should have known better than to become friendly with the wife of such a guy, and what was worse, like any other male, he didn't know how to handle it.

He rapidly went to get his shoes and next thing he opened the main door, all done in an impressive yet reasonable time. He gave Mikan one last glance but she was busy, staring at Natsume in a pleading manner. He gave a last, tired sigh and walked out of the house.

Mikan wanted to explain everything and hoped that Natsume would understand; after all, it was no serious thing and they hadn't done anything wrong; nothing comparing to what _he_ had done. In any case, she wouldn't even dare to mention it.

Natsume tried to stay cool as he went to the armchair where Satoru had been sitting moments earlier. So, now he was opposite Mikan, which helped for them to never break the staring.

After some while, Mikan gave up.

"Nat-" Mikan tried starting the conversation; but was quickly cut short by Natsume's left hand which was raised defiantly in front of her face.

"Just tell me, who am I to you?" said Natsume calmly.

Mikan was shocked by the question. She rushed and answered.

"You are my husband, Natsume." She responded calmly too as she broke their continued staring by looking down on her hands, laying on her lap.

"Say, the baby belongs to who?" Natsume quietly inquired as he moved forward, nearing Mikan, and held her chin so she would look right on his eyes. Without her knowledge, hers started watering and there were tears in the corners. He looked at her just as she meticulously inspected him, and noticed in Natsume's eyes sadness, exhaustion, jealousy and confusion.

"_Why does he look like that? I mean obviously the baby is ours. I should be in his place, questioning the other and all." thought Mikan._

Mikan was also hurt; Natsume couldn't really ask such a question! As if he had any reasons to doubt! She felt somehow deceived.

Without answering his question, Mikan stood up while she put her hand on her growing belly and left. Natsume remained sitting there, trying to control his temper, but most importantly, suppressing the sadness.

_Mikan_

* * *

**What do you think? **

**Oh my, who's the baby exactly? **

**Natsume is jerk huh? Separate them shall we? *grin***

* * *

**A/N**

**Yeah, very short huh? Sorry. I need time to understand more their feelings. Like, how they are supposed to feel, how they should act without showing them out of character (which is very hard since I want to take Jealous Monster out from Natsume). So yeah, try to understand and thanks for all of your support. **

**All I need from you guys is to..REVIEW! **

**Thank You !**

**BETA'S NOTE: I'm not professional, but I really like this story and I'm not giving up on it, I hope you like it just as much as I have started to.**

* * *

**TWILIGHT FANS**

**I have small warning for you guys (for those who will go to cinema in 10 days -or less to watch BD!). DON'T GO OUT of the cinema when Scrolling Credits start! Because there will be one more movie scene after that! I guess you don't want to miss it! ;)**


End file.
